my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakubou Sanada
Introduction Sakubou Sanada was created by Flamma Kai. She was born as a favor to Aoi Tori. Aoi had Flamma combine the DNA of Grandpa Noro with King in a effort to copy Grandpa Noro's quirk. Instead they got a completely different quirk power. After her birth she was made a member of Xifas and joined the rest of the "Dwards", in the gang. Appearance Sakubou has burning red hair and a slender form. She wears glasses. Abilities Martial Arts Yāoláng Wǔshù *Demon Wolf Claws - The result of training that hardens the skin of the hands. As a result the users hand can block standard swords. The users hands can cut like a sharpen blade. The longer the martial artist trans the more effective they become at this. Masters can cut though steel with their hands. *Demon Wolf Hide - Ancient body training that teaches the user how to withstand great pain and how to harden their skin on the body. This training involves being hit with rods to strengthen oneself. *Wolf Standard - The user can run on all fours just as fast as they can run on two legs. Masters of this can run faster on all fours than they do on two legs. The expert users can jump around as if they were still standing up, and master users can jump twice as high. Special Moves #Wolfs Aura - The user can give off a aura from his body that confuses people into thinking he is a wolf from a distance. The aura is completely mental. If one was to look on camera they would not feel or see anything. However if one was actually fighting against a user they would see the beast and smell it as well. The extra senses that one experience is the result of the brain plugging in information that should be there, but is not there. #Blood Lust - The user is capable of create a aura of bloodlust so great that it causes lesser fighters to freeze in place. Even opponents who are as strong as he is physically can be affected if their will is not great enough. Similar to what stain did before he passed out. #Primal Instincts - The user is capable of sensing danger though a sixth sense. #Wolf's Dance - The user is capable of moving in a way that causes the brain to have problems imaging him. The movement makes Kobba sway in peoples mind throwing off his position in space. #Heart Seeker - A stab straight to the chest that cuts though the breast bone and straight into the heart. #Wolf Howl - Wolf Howl is a move were the martial artist lets out a mighty howl. The move has two purposes. The first is to install fear into his opponent. It is a form of psychological warfare used to give the Martial Artist a advantage. The second purpose of the move is to weaken the enemy physical. The vibration from the Howl enters into their opponents body and weaken the muscle. A person who has their body tense and ready to take damage would soon find their muscles to be lose and vulnerable. #Predation - It is a mental art. The user allows their instincts to take over and fight rather than their conscious thought. This allows them to bring out more power, react quicker, and move faster. However at the cost of conscious thought. This means the user is more than likely to attack none targets, or run into traps. #Wolf's Bite - A attack that hits a pressure point on the back of the neck. If it is hit with enough force it locks up all the muscles in the human body. It renders the opponent temporary paralyzed #Wolf's Presence - It is a move that allows you to sense the bloodlust of others. You can look at a person and feel their level of bloodlust. The more violent the person the higher their receding. With it you can determine if someone is going to attack soon, or if their actions are malicious in intent.. Physical Traits History Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Xifas Category:Females Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users